This invention relates to a unique gel composition, composed of either ethyl acetate or butyl acetate, or a mixture of both ethyl acetate and butyl acetate, and method of using same to remove matrix material from matrix enclosed optical fibers, e.g., ribbon cable.
Optical fibers, in the form they are received from the manufacturer, usually comprise a glass core circumscribed by a glass cladding. Circumscribing this glass portion is a first and then a second plastic coating usually made from polyurethane acrylate, the first and inner layer having a lower modulus than the outer layer. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,268 for an example, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. From such fibers either a loose tube, a ribbon, or a tight buffered cable can be made.
In the case of ribbon cable, a plurality of as received fibers are aligned, one to another, and are circumscribed by what is called a matrix. The matrix bonds the fibers one to another in a planer or ribbon configuration. Usually the matrix is UV-cured polyurethane acrylate. In the field there comes a time when the terminal ends and/or mid-span portion of the ribbon cable must be stripped of its matrix so that fiber ends of the optical fibers are exposed and made accessible for splicing to a fiber end of another cable.
Stripping the matrix of optical fiber cables, such as ribbon cable, has in the past been accomplished by soaking the terminal or mid-span portion of a cable sought to be stripped in either ethyl alcohol or acetone. Acetone has been objected to because of its strong odor and propensity to chemically attack other cable components and ethyl alcohol is not effective on most ribbon matrix materials presently used. Customers such as the Regional Bell Operating Companies, when faced with use of these compounds, have required an alternative. This invention is directed towards a solution to this problem.